


Letters

by Alex_o7



Series: Tubbo-centric oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Author is a Toby Smith | Tubbo Apologist, Dadza, Family Dynamics, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Good Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt, I have no idea what I'm doing, Jschlatt is Toby Smith | Tubbo's Parent, Letters, Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Tags Are Hard, Toby Smith | Tubbo Deserves Better, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has a Bad Time, Toby Smith | Tubbo and Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Toby Smith | Tubbo in a Box, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, all my homies hate tags, but i hope you like it :), comfort??? no <3, i dont know what im doing, on AO3, they're all adopted, we die like L'Manburg on doomsday :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_o7/pseuds/Alex_o7
Summary: "tubbo being in the sbi and the rest of his family lived happily together in the antarctic empire while he sat in a basically abandoned new l'manberg"BASED ON THE PROMPT FROM "Tubbo drabbles and prompts" (CHAPTER 5) BY ANONYMOUS
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Tubbo-centric oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160006
Comments: 16
Kudos: 147





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tubbo drabbles and prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953501) by Anonymous. 



In the Whitehouse sat a lonely, sad ghost of a child who spent his days working in an attempt to ease the pain and numbness of it all. He had finished all of the paperwork for that day, (although undoubtedly there would be more the next day) and spent the rest of his days writing letters.

_Dad,_

_its getting kind of lonely in new l'manburg these days. people still come and go, but everyone seems to have moved on... Quackity and Karl have El Rapids; Fundy and Niki both ran away somewhere to start again; Ranboo's off, well, I'm not sure where he is most of the time but I hope he's alright._

_is it wrong that I want to leave? just abandon this country and the responsibility? or is that selfish?_

_I'm sorry, dad. I'm sorry I can't do anything more to make you proud like Tommy and techno and Wilbur._

_I'm sorry dad._

He spent a lot of his free time writing to his family. He would write a set of letters to each of them, debate whether he should send them, decide not to, then shove them away in a box in his office. He hid all the letters away from prying eyes although he knew no one would come looking.

_Dad,_

_no ones coming back, are they?_

(He would smile, a dejected smile fitting perfectly with his sorrowful eyes and pitiful expression.)

_Ranboo was the last person to come here. he said he was with you in the antarctic empire. (you really do have a thing with adopting the most traumatised kids, don't you?)_

_well, I hope he does you proud, at least more than I ever could._

_I miss my family, dad. I just want to come home._

Sometimes he would sit for days on end at his desk, sorting and signing papers. Sometimes he would just sit and stare (and cry, but no one would ever know that). And on some days he would stay in bed, praying that someone, anyone, would find him and help. 

_Techno,_

_how did you deal with being alone for so long? when you went away, what did you do? did you have anyone with you?_

_how did you do it?_

_I know we were never really close, but I do look up to you (of course I do, who wouldn't look up to The Blade!)_

_I don't know if it means anything to you, but I forgive you for what happened at the festival, and I'm sorry- so so sorry- about the butcher army. I tried to tell Quackity ut was a bad idea, but he was so hell-bent on getting revenge and I couldn't stop him._

_I'm sorry._

_do you think I'm like Schlatt? everyone compared me to him and, well I don't know anymore? I don't want to be like Schlatt, Techno! that man! he abandoned me in a box as a child and then when I finally met him again, he treated me like shit! he abused me! I don't want to be anything like him!_

_I miss you._

He would sit and wonder if anyone would come back. If anyone would come and find him (or what was left of the once bright and optimistic boy: what was left of Tubbo). 

_Techno,_

_did you ever see me as your brother? do you miss me?_

_am I someone you would protect, like your family, or someone you protect your family from?_

_am I dangerous?_

_how did you deal with people looking at you like you were evil? I saw it happen to you, but you never seemed bothered (not that it matters, because I'm the only one here now)._

He would only walk outside to look after his bees. 

He would talk to them like he would his (ex?)friends. They were the only life that seemed to be willing to stay anywhere near him. 

_Ghost(Wil)bur,_

_do you still remember me? do you still remember the memories we made in l'manburg and before?_

_like when you caught me playing your guitar and taught me how to play some of your songs? when you, me and Tommy were all in l'manburg and we couldn't sleep so you sang us the official anthem until we fell asleep?_

_I miss you, Wilbur. I miss alivebur! he was always there for me and Tommy when we had a nightmare! he was there for us, for me!_

_you were all my family. I finally had a family and we were all together again! but then it got fucked up._

_is it selfish of me to just want a family?_

_I miss our family._

He would sit and cry as the bees buzzed around him because they were all a family. They were all allowed a nice family that stayed together, yet he couldn't even get a family that would stay. (He couldn't, he didn't deserve it, he didn't deserve happiness-)

_Ghost(Wil)bur,_

_I know you won't see this (or at least it'll be too late), but I wanted to ask you anyway._

_I want to blow up l'manburg. I love this country with all my heart, and it brings me so many happy memories, but it's caused so much war and suffering and trauma and it's not worth it! it's not worth watching more and more people falling under the curse that is its presidency!_

_the nation isn't what makes it home, makes it a safe, happy place. it's the people._

_and all the people are gone._

(He says that he's sorry, but can anyone be sorry for getting rid of a country built on war, betrayal and lies? A country doomed to rise and fall- to repeat history- and condemn all the people fighting because of it.)

_Tommy,_

_are you okay? are you safe? I'm sorry for what I've done. I'm sorry I couldn't help you._

_I miss you so fucking much man._

_I miss the days were we just messed around and pranked people. I miss being a kid._

_l'manburg is not what it used to be, definitely don't come back._

_it's not home anymore, it's just a place with memories of pain and suffering all hiding any good memories there may have been._

_home is with you and Phil and wil and techno. home is the one place I wish to be, but the one place I cant go._

He sits in his room and looks at his old revolutionary uniform. Slightly torn and dirtied, but still intact. 

He wonders if there could have been another way that l'manburg could have been truly free.

He sits and thinks about a time when he and Tommy would wake up and cause chaos inside of those walls. When he, Eret, Fundy, Jack, Niki, Wilbur and Tommy would sit together (like a family-) and celebrate (celebrating life, not winning a war or gaining 'independance').

_Tommy,_

_I'm scared. I'm fucking terrified, Tommy._

_I'm tired,_

_I'm lonely,_

_I don't know what to do anymore! I'm all on my own here and everything feels wrong. it feels..._

_empty. I'm trying so hard to hold on, but every family I've ever had are gone, l'manburg is completely abandoned and I'm stuck._

_do I keep going in this hellhole? do i- can I come home (do you still hate me, Tommy?) or do I run away? I don't know what to do Tommy, I'm scared._

_I miss you so much. I love you._

_I love you all!_

_(It's still you and I against the world.)_

He puts the letters in the box. Every day there are new letters. 

He knows what he'll when the box fills. 

And sooner than he wishes, the box is full of letters to his family.

The boy, with a weary smile and tired eyes, writes a final letter which is left on his desk.

The boy walks outside, donning his original revolutionary suit and hat.

He smiles the same sad smile.

He makes sure that no animal is in harm's way (he doesn't need to worry about the people, they all left a long time ago). 

He finds the button.

"It was never meant to be."

L'Manburg dies her third and final death.

The Whitehouse stays untouched.

His office- the letters- are safe for whoever finds them.

* * *

Fundy is close to l'manburg.

He watches as she dies one last time. 

He sees the Whitehouse, unscathed.

He runs to the doors to look for the president.

He finds no one.

He searches the rooms, one by one.

He opens the presidents' office door, and he notices a box in the corner of the room and a letter on the desk.

He goes to the box. He opens it.

"Fuck."

* * *

**_ <ItsFundy> Phil, Techno, Wil and Tommy _ **

**_ <ItsFundy> Get to L'manburg now- it's important _ **

They get to what remained of l'manburg and fundy takes them to his office in the whitehouse.

Fundy offers them the box.

They take their letters. 

If they're all in tears after reading them, no one says a word about it. 

They all stand, still.

"What about that letter on his desk?"

The ghost picks up the letter.

"'Dear Alivebur, did it hurt to die? sincerely, Tubbo.'"

They're all silent.

From outside, the boy waves-

"Goodbye."

-and he's gone.

* * *

They spent hours in his office at a time, waiting for the boy to return or at least give them a sign that he was okay. 

(Nothing happened.)

They sat and cried, mourning the loss of the missing boy they loved.

They sat and reminisced about memories of him.

They sat and read the letters again and again.

They waited for him to come home.

And if they were asked, they'd deny seeing the small figure in his chair with much too sad a smile and too large of a suit, pouring his soul onto parchment.


End file.
